The Boy Who Cried Brett
by Ififall
Summary: Brett is in a bad way. It's touch and go. For Mason this may be the last time he ever sees or feels him. When they're alone he tells him how he's always felt. Feeling Brett slip away, Mason has nothing to lose, this is the end...Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Changed/ re-arranged some scenes.

* * *

He was with Corey, talking about a Comic Horror remake when he got the call. Using his phone, he ran all the way there. Sure he wasn't a sports guy, a Supernatural, a track runner. But he couldn't remember stopping. Even when he reached Lori's body, his feet were vibrating. He patted her and gently tried to lean her up.

"Lori!"

"IM NOT LEAVING HIM! DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE HIM!" She's screaming, shaking bruised but alive and kicking. Mason let's go of her.

* * *

"Li, where's everyone,.." He pauses as Liam holds his claws up.

"Scott... I smell him" He sniffing, wondering around in a trance. Deaton's been called but he's nowhere to seen. Mason frowns then spots the empty car on the side of the road. He runs towards it yanking the doors. They're locked. "Shit!" Mason yells.

"Mase move!" Lori said pulling the doors, before smashing her fist through the window. They heave Brett in the car. Mason's smiles as he notices the keys tucked in the silky car door pocket.

* * *

"Thank you God!" He starts the car praying that Deaton is at the practice. He's barely parked before Lori jumps out, banging on the door so hard that the frame is shaking. Mason's in the car, tenderly rubbing Brett's hand with his thumb. He moves in-between the car seat and puts the Were's hand against his cheek.

Did he feel a stroke against his face, or was he imagining things?

"What the hell's going on?!" Deaton shouts opening the door. Lori leads him to the car. Both himself and Mason are dragging Brett out of the car and into the clinic. There's no movement in his legs. but Lori holds them up. He's placed on a table. Deaton regretfully wrinkles his nose.

"What happened?"

* * *

"The worst!...Everything! Everything horrible! Are you here for a Q and A or are you gonna fucking help!"

"Lori!" Mason hissed feeling like an embarrased parent.

"I understand, guy's help me strip him...please" Deaton said.

* * *

They took off his jacket, shirt trousers and socks. The arrow wounds were cleansed and taped, a couple of suction tubes were neatly place against a couple of healthy looking wounds, so they could get rid of the poision.

"He'll need new clothing, familiar items around him. He's extremely weak" Deaton said.

"He'll feel better at home" Lori said patting her brother's head.

"Talking of home...does your pack know?" Mason asked.

"They'll feel something, but...I don't know If I can..." Lori huffs.

"Just tell them the great news. The awesome news can't hurt" Mason said smiling.

* * *

Lori sighs, Deaton leads her out with a friend pat of her shoulder. Mason can now hear him outside, giving her advice. The do's and don'ts. What the Alpha will already sense in her voice. For the first time tonight, he looks at him. Really looks at him. Thankfully, Brett's just as he remembered. Tall, pale, and breath-takingly hot as always. Mason runs his hand gently over his matted hair before tears filled his eyes.

"I should have found out sooner...made it my mission to find you. I wasn't focusing. This is my fault, I'm so sorry. I never got to tell you how awesome you were. How you acted like a Super hero avenger everyday. You were literally my Prince Charming, and I'll always desperately love you for that"

Without thinking he leans down and kisses Brett on the mouth.

* * *

It's sloppy, `third rate, with way too much saliva involved. He's clean but can still taste blood. He chuckled to himself, he knew that Brett would be the first one to tell him how gross that was.

 _"That sucked...hard"_

"Yeah Brett I know" Mason muttered, standing as still as stone, when he looked down and saw the Were groan slightly, then glow...

* * *

Brett smiles and as always, Mason stops breathing.

"LORI! LORI GET IN HERE!" Mason shrieks.

She rushes in, and Mason leaves out of respect.


	2. If you and me, actually

That week, Brett was constantly in Mason's thoughts. Though they didn't see each other that week. Mason kept the communication alive with Texts, missed calls video updates, facebook live and Letters. He'd get text's back from Lori, who was using Brett's phone to calm down his friends. Satomi told his school that he'd gotten an injury in practise. Mason offered to do the paper chores, when they finally sent Brett homework.

He was in the middle of writing a letter to Brett, just the usual, asking him about his day, how his pack was. Telling him about changes at his school. The new counsellor, the plans for the new lacrosse field, the fan club of girls and guys that were asking about him. He liked writing letters. They seemed more personal than texts. They were old fashioned, polite and romantic even...

* * *

 _Mason shook that thought out of his head._

* * *

He almost thought about screwing the letter up for a minute, when he heard a tap at the window. He pulled it open a little to let Scott slide through.

"Hey! How's everyone!" Mason asks cheerfully.

"You would know, You're in contact with Satomi's pack more than I am these days" Scott said with a chuckle.

* * *

He wondered if the Alpha had gotten any sleep. He looked exhausted. The Brett saga had happened seven days ago, but as always each day, the pack had a new foe to fight. Mason just wanted to lean over and hug him, but thought better of it.

"I'm really just in contact with Lori. I haven't seen Brett since..."

"You thought about a visit?"

* * *

"Every second of every day. With packs...sometimes I've just gotta back off. They almost lost Brett. They need that time with him alone"

Scott licks his lips before nodding. "I hear you and Corey are gonna be living together at college. It's huge huh?" Scott said, leaning against the wall before Mason points to the chair, and the bed. Scott pauses, before moving towards the chair.

"Living together, I don't know. It always helps to be with familiar people when moving on"

"Totally get it" The Were agrees.

* * *

Mason just assumed that Scott and Stiles would be going to the same college. Even if they weren't their bond would be strong enough to be safe. Just like his and Liam's. But he and Brett didn't have that friendship. They were completely different people. Brett liked to say that he'd saved his life at Sinema as well, but why was that? Despite appearances Brett was a giving guy.

If he'd seen **anyone** with Lukas, the same thing would have happened.

"Scott?"

"Hey?"

* * *

"When you have gaping wounds, does it matter if someone's there keeping your organs in?"

"Mase, Sinema?...Yes you did Brett a huge favour. You know that"

"I just...hypothetically, If me and Brett were to date"

" _If_ "

* * *

"I just don't think I'd be interesting enough to keep him. Do you know what I mean? I mean of course _you wouldn't_ but I'm so ordinary and plain. Boring and average, with no supernatural gifts. I'm right aren't I? Tell me that he'd get sick of me"

He stares at Scott, who points to his phone as it starts beeping.

"I've gotta take this" He says. He takes his phone out before pointing to Mason's letter.

* * *

Mason nods and gives it to him. He leaves the window open after Scott leaves, drifting off to sleep before he sees Corey in a few hours time.


End file.
